Beauty in Berk
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Toothless had always seen the beauty in the small isle of Berk, either in the air, during a raid, or with his friend Hiccup. So, when Toothless gains his flight back, the dragon decides to show his best friend what he's been missing.


Sunsets in Berk were beautiful, but as Vikings, no one would admit this, and certainly wouldn't stop what they were doing to watch the pinks and oranges blend together to create a beautiful scene. But ever since the war ended, Vikings would watch from below as the sun sank, some even taking their dragons up and fly to get a better view.

Beautiful was something new to the people of Berk; haven been attack weekly by dragons, being stuck in the same place for the rest of your lives. But after the war ended, Vikings saw their once boring and average island with new eyes, seeing their home from above, all the trees and rivers, cliffs and the mountain, seeing the once seemingly boring and small village transfer into something new and beautiful.

So the Vikings accept the seemingly new beauty in their lives.

They deserved it, of course, pain and suffering for years and years on end to be given a new way of life as reward; a more peaceful life, days filled with something new, nothing boring on the once dull and hard island.

But to Toothless, there was nothing boring about the island, even when he was forced to raid the village; he had always thought the island was beautiful compare to his old home, the dragon's den.

That's why he was so desperate when he lost his tail, the idea of never flying through the air, never truly being free again, likely to be found and killed by Vikings as a 'prize', bringing shame on his family and species.

But that's when Hiccup came into his life, the tiny and seemingly weak excuse for a Viking turn out to be his reason to live, his reason to eat, drink and sleep as the child gave him the gift of flight. Toothless only found it fair to allow the boy to show him the beauty of his home from the sky.

True, their first attempt had had a slight…well hiccup, but went well never the less.

Their second real flight was with the girl, Astrid, Toothless believed her name was; Blonde with blue eyes, two of the many things Hiccup had told Toothless about her (another was her almost fearful way of axe throwing)

Toothless was annoyed by her rudeness when he first meet her, the fact she had hit his Hiccup with her axe multiple times and almost attack him didn't help either, but when he heard her apologize as they drop from the sky like stones, spinning wildly, Toothless decided to do Hiccup another favor.

Luckily for the dragon, it was sunset, the time of day which held the most beauty, which meant it was easy to calm the girl down after the crazy flying he had done before. The girl seemed to like the flight very much, Toothless noting how she wrapped her arms around his rider tightly and rested her chin on his shoulder, the smile that followed indicating Toothless that that didn't happen very often.

Toothless did feel a little guilty by ruining their fight to follow the queen's calls.

Toothless was more than just upset when his Hiccup didn't wake up after their third flight, depressed when founding his leg missing after waking up himself after the battle; The dragon blamed himself, of course, the boy that had taken his flight away, helping him fly again and betraying his village in the progress, almost killing himself to save the dragon's life on that boat as the flames grew dangerously close them.

But Toothless' heart skipped a beat when seeing his friend's eyes flicker open, revealing the beautiful forest green eyes he had missed. Toothless was happy, more than just happy, to see his rider being able to walk again, happy that he could fly again with his friend, happy that the beautiful smile that the dragon saw only a few days now permanently on his face.

Toothless was so thrilled to see his beautiful little human happy, thrilled to fly again with his friend, and more importantly, thrilled to be able to show his little Hiccup how beautiful Berk had become thank to him.

***Whispers* **_**Guys, guess what?**_

_**I get PM and I can't stop laughing…**_**some user PMed me asking why I didn't like their story so I honestly told them why and they came back with *Clears throat* **"Well you can't tell me what to do *puts on sunglasses* BITCH! GUESS WHO I AM I AM PEWDIEPIE"

**Blabblabblab…Basically I was called a bitch lots of times and found it really funny cause I'm a guy and a bitch is a female dog not a person so lol You can see the whole convo on my blog because I made me want to laugh and weep because wRITING AND GRAMMAR WHY?!**

**Anyways, I might not be able to update any of my stories for a while so I did this for all of my lovely lovely readers *blows kiss* I'm sorry my baby**

**Love you all~~**

**~LMDR **


End file.
